


Tequila Pleasure

by haektuans



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haektuans/pseuds/haektuans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong thought one is enough already. Jung Yunho and Jung Uknow are going to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the group’s first day of summer after graduating from high school. They were in one of the house of their friends, Changmin. Since his parents are out for a week for a business meeting in London. He decided to use their house as a venue for a little party he organized for his friends.

 

“Okay, who’s next?” Junsu asked his other friends as the last couple get off the table from doing some body shots.

 

“It should be Yunho and Jaejoong.” one of their friends answered.

 

Both men who were mentioned looked at each other asking if it’s okay with them.

 

“Oh come now.” Hyukjae told them as he grabbed Jaejoong’s arms and drag him towards the table. “Take your shirt off.”

 

Jaejoong took his shirt off and sat on the table. Feeling embarrassed from his exposed skin. But not really, he’s been actually waiting for this to happen since the body shot time started. He is thankful that Yunho hasn’t tried it yet. And they’ll be each other’s first ones.

 

“Yunho, you know what to already, right?” Yoochun grinned, taking enough amount of salt and spreading all over it on Jaejoong body, from his stomach up to his nipple. He smirked when he saw Yunho licking his lips while looking at his body. “Lick the salt first, then the tequila and then the lime from his mouth. You can kiss him if you want to.”

 

There were sliced limes on the other table already and Changmin took one of it. Jaejoong grabbed the lime off Changmin’s hands and places it on his plump lips, getting all excited for what is going to happen next. The latter laughed at the older man’s action.

 

“Can’t wait, huh?”

 

“Are you excited?” grinned Yoochun, nudging Yunho by his elbow. “I think something’s gonna happen already after this body shot stuff. I know you.”

 

Yunho just managed to let out a soft chuckle as he looked at Jaejoong’s lying position and licked his lips for the nth time that night. He feels himself getting excited. A flash of images of the man he’s been dreaming about underneath him drives him crazy. He can’t fucking wait.

 

“So I guess we should start already.” suggested Changmin with the bottle of tequila in his hand, waving it at his direction telling him that it’s about time. “Yunho, come here. Position yourself in front of Jaejoong.”

 

Yunho did what he was told what to do. Changmin opened the cap and poured some tequila on Jaejoong’s pale alabaster, naked body. Yunho stared at his topless body as the liquid spreads all over his stomach and some of it dripped on his sides.

 

Jaejoong spread his legs wider to give Yunho a better access as the man who’s about to take body shot from him climbed up the table and kneel in front of him. Yunho placed his hands on the sides of the table as he lowered his head to lick the salt on his stomach and began sipping the tequila, his tongue finds its way to the latter’s nipple and sucked the remaining salt. He felt the man underneath him quivered. The sounds coming out from Jaejoong’s mouth is turning him on.

 

Jaejoong moans when he teases him by his tongue on his skin.

 

“I don’t know which one tastes good, the tequila or your body?” Yunho teased as he licked his stomach one last time. Teasing Jaejoong sure is fun, he thought to himself.

 

“That’s so fucking hot.” someone from the audience said.

 

As soon as he finished licking his body, he took the lime by his mouth and kissed him on the lips chastely.

 

There were loud cheers after the kiss and some even asked to do it one more time. “That was quite a show.” Junsu commented, clapping along with their friends. “Should you do it again one more time?”

 

Yunho grabbed the bottle of tequila from Changmin. He wrapped an arm around Jaejoong’s shoulder and made him tilt his body. “Open your mouth.” he commanded as he poured some amount of tequila inside Jaejoong’s mouth.

 

Jaejoong gladly opened his mouth and darting out as the liquid was poured into his mouth.

 

Yunho thrusted his tongue inside his mouth, trying to sip some of the liquid, going in deeper as he can get. He held Jaejoong tighter, his other hand caressing Jaejoong’s waist as he captured his mouth with hungry urgency. Both of them moaned when they felt their tongues touched.

 

The kiss was sloppy and wet. And it drives them crazy. Jaejoong cupped Yunho’s face and returned the kisses he was giving him. His fingernails scratched Yunho’s back, that he’s sure it’s going to leave some marks the next day.

 

It seems like they’re forgetting where they are, as they continued to kiss each other. Yunho licks his neck up to his earlobe, making Jaejoong tremble in extreme pleasure before claiming his mouth once again.

 

Ignoring the shouts behind them, Jaejoong sat up and hooked his legs around Yunho’s wait.

 

After the exchanges of kisses, they pulled out catching for their breath.

 

“You completely forgot that you’re actually with us.” Heechul said, crossing his arms over his chest as he laughed at them. “Both of you were so into it.”

 

“Thank you for entertaining us. Really, it was amazing.” Changmin chuckled as he showed his phone. “By the way, we filmed it.”

 

Before both of them can say anything, Yoochun interrupted them. “Don’t worry; it’s only between us friends.”

 

Yunho and Jaejoong still feels turned on from each other, feeling like they would want to go for a second round.

 

“I feel like you want to do it again.” said Junsu, eyeing his two friends. “You enjoyed it so much.”

 

“I think it will be good as well when you include your twin brother.” Donghae suddenly stated, looking at Yunho’s twin brother, Uknow. “Give us another show.”

 

Yunho doesn’t know why but even though he wants Jaejoong to himself only, other side of himself tells him that this will be good too.

 

Hearing that Uknow will be joining them, Jaejoong felt chills crawling up his spine. Oh god. This is going to be so much fun.

 

The said Uknow walk towards them and smirked. “Yeah, I’m getting jealous.  You should include me.”

 

“Okay then. Jaejoong, get on your back.” Changmin told him as he grabbed the bottle of tequila again and once Jaejoong is lying down already he put some salt on his stomach and to both of his nipples and poured enough amount of tequila for both Yunho and Uknow. “You horny bastards. Here you go.”

 

Jaejoong placed two limes between his lips. Having two handsome and hot guys beside him is driving him nuts and crazy.

 

“Go, start!”

 

Both Yunho and Uknow started sucking the salt from his nipple as their tongues played with it, Jaejoong’s legs shook and as much as he wanted to moan, he can’t or else the limes would fall off from his mouth. They started to sip the tequila and sucked Jaejoong’s nipples again.

 

Jaejoong grabbed the twins’ hairs and made them suck his pink erected nipples.

 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

 

He chanted inside his head. It felt so good, his dick is getting harder and a very obvious bulge in his jeans showed up.

 

The twins placed their hands on Jaejoong’s thighs, caressing and squeezing it. That’s where Jaejoong felt moaning for real, causing his mouth to open to form an ‘O’ shape and the limes to drop from his mouth.

 

Yunho took first the lime first in the table before kissing him on the lips. Uknow followed after, still squeezing Jaejoong’s thighs and then capturing his lips harshly.

 

“Damn!”

 

“That was awesome!”

 

“The twins are wild!”

 

“I could watch you guys forever!”

 

Their friends’ comments are making them laugh. Jaejoong sat up, wiping his body with towel. His lips were still swollen from the kisses he received.

 

“You’re amazing.” Uknow told him as he touched his lips. “You taste so fucking good.”

 

Jaejoong felt himself blushing. “You too. Both of you actually.”

 

“So what’s your next plan you horny bastards?” Changmin asked them as he drank some other kind of beverage, his face scrunching up from the strong taste and bitterness of it. “There are plenty of room upstairs.”

 

Jaejoong wore his shirt first before grabbing their hands and going to the corner of the house.

 

“I’m still fucking hard.” Jaejoong stated, hands crawling up to Yunho’s chest while his other hand is cupping Uknow’s face. “The two of you should do something about it.”

 

“We’ll sure be glad about it.” Uknow answered him, as he placed his hands on Jaejoong’s bulge, massaging it gently. Jaejoong bit his lower lips to prevent himself moaning so loud, but failed when Yunho came closer and caressed his ass and bit his neck.

 

It felt so good having the Jung twins pleasuring you. Just the two of them touching him feels like he’s going to explode. He can already imagine them fucking him all night. And he’s so sure that they are going to make him cum so hard.

 

“Let’s go.” Jaejoong held their hands as he lead them upstairs and prepare for the rest of the night.

 

☆☆★☆★


	2. Tequila Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong thought one is enough already. Twins, Jung Yunho and Jung Uknow are going to prove him wrong.

Jaejoong’s heart is beating so fast, the expression on his face was a mixture of nervousness and excitement. He didn’t know that a simple enjoyment would lead to this. Yunho’s arms on his waist while Uknow’s at his shoulders.

 

As the three of them entered the moonlit room, Yunho wrapped his arm around Jaejoong’s waist, pulling him closer to him — his bulge pressing against Jaejoong’s backside, fluttering some kisses down the side of his neck making him tilt his neck to show him he wants more. “You’re so fucking sexy.” Yunho whispered in his ear, running his tongue over Jaejoong’s white slender neck and licked his cheek. “I hope you know that.”

 

Yunho continued to shower him kisses; his hands were everywhere, hands all over Jaejoong’s fragile body. The boy knows the blonde loves it, judging from the way he reacts every time his fingers brush his skin. He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat when he Yunho sucked a patch of skin on his neck. Uknow’s tongue gently touch for an entry between Jaejoong’s parted lips as his free hand traveled down on his inner thigh. Jaejoong felt his body shivered from the touches of the Jung twins. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought of having two of the most popular boys in their school would be together with him one night.

 

He thought one is enough, but he believes that these boys are going to prove him he’s wrong.

 

Uknow grinned at Jaejoong as he pulled him closer to his body, grabbing the latter’s hand and pressed it against his clothed erection.  Jaejoong had a playful smile drawn on his face as he felt Uknow’s arousal is hard as a rock – feeling proud that he caused the latter to become like this. He began to rub his hand against Uknow’s growing erection, feeling it through his pants. He leaned closer and gave Uknow a quick kiss on the lips.

 

“Oh, God…” moaned Uknow, lips parting as Jaejoong started to rub his hand faster on his now tight jeans and lightly squeezed his cock. The way the blonde’s hands work on his pants made his head spin, it felt so good, his hand joined Jaejoong’s and pressed his hand harder against his arousal, letting Jaejoong feel his hardness even more. “Uh yeah... just like that.”

 

The other Jung stood behind Jaejoong, planting kisses on his back and started to unbutton his shirt, Jaejoong felt himself shudder and as soon as the buttons were all done, he slid it past Jaejoong’s shoulders, revealing his smooth, creamy skin. “Jaejoong you smell so good.” he inhales Jaejoong’s enticing scent – it made his mouth water. He felt the overwhelming urge to do him now. He loved his scent, the feel of soft and hot body against him. Wrapping an arm around the topless man, Yunho’s turned his face around and claimed his lips, exploring every corner of Jaejoong’s mouth. He could still taste the tequila they drank just a while ago. His other hand was all over the blonde’s exposed chest, pinching his rosy tips.

 

Jaejoong first pulled away from the kiss, letting out a tiny whimper at the action. “Y-Yunho…” The man started to rub his hand on Jaejoong’s hard shaft. Just when Jaejoong is about to catch his breath, Uknow grabbed him by his hair, yanked him down and rubbed his face on his clothed erection. Jaejoong let out a muffled moan as he felt the man’s aching bulge against his face, Uknow’s fingers gripped on his hair tighter to rub his face harder. Feeling someone’s face against his arousal rubbing his face against sent a rush of heat to his face. “Fuck Jaejoong…”

 

Uknow let go of his hair and held him in his chin making him stand up to give him a kiss. Once they parted, Jaejoong smiled weakly at him, fighting for more oxygen to fill his lungs up. He sank down on his knees pulling the twins closer to him by their belts - leaning closer and carefully proceeded to unfasten Yunho’s belt. Once the belt was unfasten, he zipped the zipper with his teeth while looking at Yunho of the twins eyes he’s on his knees for. He did the same for Uknow. Jaejoong pulled his pants down to his feet, his cock pointing towards his face. The blonde took Yunho's cock out from his pants, tongue darting out as he licked the pre-cum oozing out from his rigid shaft. Their cocks felt big and rigid under his hands, feeling them twitch under his touch, curling his fingers around it and he started stroking it, making sure he’s making eye contact at the two as he stroke both of it. He gently massaged their straining erection that made the twins groan in pleasure, fluttering their eyes shut as they felt the blonde’s stroking them a little faster.

 

“Fuck.” the twins grunted with pleasure in sync. Jaejoong leaned over his right to wrap Yunho’s cock with his wet mouth. Swirling his tongue around the tip, tasting the pre-cum coming out from his length as he continued to languidly stroke Uknow’s cock. He moaned softly as he licked his length up to its base, wondering if it would fit his mouth. Jaejoong kissed the tip first for a few times, slowly taking him in. Yunho bit his lower lip as he felt Jaejoong’s warm mouth on his engorged flesh. His cock is now covered with gleaming sheen of his saliva. Jaejoong sucked him harder – feeling the tip of the cock hitting the back of his throat.

 

“Shit Jaejoong, so good.” Yunho breathed deeply looking at the man kneeling in front of him and his twin, eyes half lidded in pure pleasure. He wanted to come. He wanted to spill his seed all over the blonde’s beautiful face. He knew that its Jaejoong’s first time, but from the way the latter is blowing him off it feels like he is already an expert from doing it. It’s his first time as well actually, but he can sense that it is something that he is fairly skilled at. It felt way too good. “You’re fucking illegal.”

 

The stroke Jaejoong is giving Uknow may be slow but it still felt incredible. His wrist twisting in a circular motion, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock making the man’s mouth form in a little ‘o’. “Suck me hard Jaejoong.” he begged, pushing his cock closer towards Jaejoong. The blonde gladly accepted it took him in. Breathing through his nose, he closed his lips tightly at Uknow’s hardness and sucked him harder. Yunho grunted in pleasure, head tilting backwards, enjoying how the blonde is doing him. His hot and hard shaft filled Jaejoong’s mouth, pushing towards the back of his throat. “Keep doing that.”

 

Uknow grabbed him by his arm, taking him near the couch. He sat and made Jaejoong kneel in front of him. He grabbed his hair, guiding his head to take his still hard cock around Jaejoong warm mouth once again. Yunho took the lube from the night stand and followed where Jaejoong and his twin brother were. He’s going to fuck him now. Enough with the foreplay. Yunho can’t take it anymore. He already wanted to fill him in, have his cock around Jaejoong’s tiny hole and fuck him all night.

 

“I always knew I get what I want.” Jaejoong teased as he looked at Uknow’s face, his thumb grazing over the head of his cock and then proceeded on stroking his length – making an eye contact on the man in front of him. He leaned closer and sucked his balls. “I’ve always wanted this.”

 

“Shit.” Uknow cursed, his head hitting the back of the couch. His groin tensed up as he felt Jaejoong tightened his grip on his aching length. It was all too much to take.

 

Jaejoong is still wearing his jeans, he felt the hardness of his arousal throbbing. He wanted to get rid of it. But even before his hands find its way on his belt, Yunho grabbed his belt buckle first. Unbuckling the belt and pushing the jeans down to his bare legs – then removing it from his legs entirely. He felt a rush of heat travel through him when he felt Yunho lick his entrance, pushing his tongue from his puckered hole.

The blonde shivered from the sensation, pulling away from sucking Uknow’s hard shaft, biting his lip in pleasure. Yunho grabbed his cock and positioned it right in front of Jaejoong's hole. But before he could get inside him, he decided to tease him for a while, pressing his length from the blonde’s ass. The other man let out a frustrated moan, getting impatient from what Yunho is doing to him. He wanted the man to enter him so badly. He wanted to feel his fullness filling him in, stretching him open. He’s getting tired of just using his sex toys at home whenever he feels horny, he wanted something new. He wanted something real.

 

And now, he’s getting what he wanted for so long.

 

Yunho inserted a finger inside his entrance. Then a second finger followed, slowly pushing in and out of his hole. He wondered if Jaejoong is vocal as well when it comes to sex since he knows how good he is in singing, so he concluded that maybe he has lovely voice when he’s moaning. After a few seconds there were four fingers inside him.

 

“Ugh…” Jaejoong moaned. It was painful and pleasurable at the same time. “God… Yunho…”

 

Yunho opened the cap of bottle of lube and put a generous amount on his arousal. He slowly plunged his hard shaft inside Jaejoong, filling him in one swift motion as he watched his cock disappear into his tight ass. He pulled out and then pushed his full throbbing erection again deep within Jaejoong's walls gently, making sure Jaejoong won’t feel hurt but rather just pure pleasure. The amount of lube on his cock made it easier for him to slide in. Jaejoong let out a bated breath when he felt Yunho pushed himself inside him, stretching his tiny hole, his walls clenching around the cock of the man behind him. He felt electricity run through his veins as Yunho hit his sweet spot dead on, it made Jaejoong see stars and felt very light headed. “Oh, shit, Yunho…” his voice was hoarse, a mix of pleasure and slight pain.

 

“Fuck. You’re so tight Jaejoong.” Yunho continued thrusting slowly, letting Jaejoong adjust with his large cock. The blonde seemed to be getting used to it, so his he slammed his shaft inside him harshly.

 

“Oh! Right there!” he smiled still stroking Uknow’s throbbing cock. Face flushed, eyes fluttering shut, his breathing quick.  Jaejoong went on all fours as he sucked Uknow while Yunho is fucking from the back. The combination of suck and fuck he’s currently experiencing is making his body quiver in extreme pleasure. When Yunho hit his prostrate once again his hand immediately went on Uknow’s cock – squeezing it tightly making the man grunt It felt so good he didn't want it to end soon. “Fuck me harder! Yunho!”

 

“You liked that baby?” Yunho teased him with light kisses on his ear that made Jaejoong quiver – capturing his neck hungrily. He liked it whenever he’s burying his face on the smooth creamy neck of Jaejoong. Yunho seems to have this fixation on his neck, covering it with hickeys since the time they got into that room.

 

“H-harder Yunho… please.”

 

“Anything for you, babe.”Yunho grinned happily complying at Jaejoong’s request, increasing his pace, thrusts getting harder, faster and deeper. The sound Jaejoong is making is music to his ears. So fucking wonderful.

 

“Insert some fingers Yunho.” Uknow commanded as he looked at Jaejoong playing with his cock and balls. Jaejoong clutched at Uknow's thighs as Yunho began to insert two fingers with his cock, stretching his entrance as much as he could to prepare him for something more later.

 

“Can I do it harder baby?” Yunho whispered, his lips brushing his sensitive ear. His other hand roamed around Jaejoong’s chest, rubbing his finger over his bare tips.

 

Jaejoong only managed to answer in whimpering noises. He made a gagging notice as Uknow lift his hips a little to fuck him in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Saliva dripped out from his mouth as he pulled back. He continued stroking his cock now with both of his hands. He learned it from a site that they like it when they're using their both hands. Uknow brushed Jaejoong’s hair away to see his face better. Cupping the blonde’s face, he pulled his face closer to his aroused flesh. He slowly helped Jaejoong bobbed his head up and down to suck his cock. His pace quickened a few moments later – hitting his throat harshly. Uknow jerked Jaejoong down further on his firm flesh, trapping him between his legs as he pressed his legs on the latter’s head.

 

It hurt, it hurt like hell but he liked it. No, he didn’t like it. He loved it. He loved the feeling of the man’s cock down his throat. Ball deep. Jaejoong doesn't seem to concentrate at what is happening to him as of the moment. Two men around him, it felt oh so intense.

 

“Hngg…”

 

Jaejoong climbed off Uknow’s lap with so much anticipation, placing his hand over his tempting nubs, rubbing them over it. Thoughts of another man fucking him made his heart quickened. He grind his hips against Uknow's cock, loving the way how the latter reacts, his pace got faster and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer for a sloppy kiss. Uknow wrapped his arms around his waist to pull the blonde closer to him, trying to deepen the contact. Their lips were meshing together perfectly. He rolled his tongue over Jaejoong’s, savoring the taste of his mouth, licking every corner of it. His lips capturing his chin, making its way towards Jaejoong’s earlobe.

 

Even though Jaejoong liked the feeling of it, he’s getting impatient. He had enough foreplay already, he wants Uknow to be inside him. He took the lube lying on the couch and put enough amount on his hand, coating Uknow's shaft with it.

 

“Enough. I want you inside me now.” stated Jaejoong in a loud voice, he made Uknow lay his back on the couch, his head on the arm rest. He lifted himself up while holding Uknow's cock, guiding it on its way to his now loosened hole, gently lowering himself down to the hilt. Jaejoong shuddered at the intense sensation, the feeling was different than fucking him from behind – not that he doesn’t like what Yunho did. It’s just that a cock was much deeper inside him and it blew his mind off. The blonde clutched at Uknow’s shoulder for dear life, feeling his cock twitch inside him. He started slowly, bobbing up and down against the man's throbbing erection. His pre-cum dripping out from his shaft, staining Uknow’s stomach. He suddenly felt arms encircling around him – turning his head back he saw Yunho looking at him intently with lustful eyes and smile. He turned his chin up signaling the other man to kiss him. And so Yunho did. He claimed Jaejoong’s swollen lips, nibbling his lower lip and thrusting his tongue inside as he took Jaejoong’s manhood by his hand, jerking him off and the other one caressing his chest.

 

“Yunho… fuck…” he startled, arching his back, his eyes fluttered shut. The man’s thumb rolled over the head of his throbbing erection. “Oh God Yunho that feels so hot.”

 

Uknow held Jaejoong’s hips, pulling his cock out only to slam Jaejoong’s body against him harder. “Yes! Yes!” Jaejoong chanted like a mantra.

 

“Turn around.” Uknow told him. The smaller man, held Uknow’s hardness to guide it towards his opening. He saw how his cock slowly entered Jaejoong’s entrance. It was a beautiful sight to see. He held his butt cheeks, massaging it gently as Jaejoong continued to rock his body against him. “Oh yeah.”

 

Out of a sudden, Jaejoong lay down on Uknow’s chest – wriggling his hips. Uknow hugged him and began thrusting him in upwards motion – moving his hips against him. Fucking him even harder.

 

Jaejoong’s eyes fluttered shut, sweat rolling down from his forehead, and from all his body. His heartbeat is beating rapidly.

 

It was a good thing that the couch was pretty big – enough to space for the three of them. Yunho is now once again behind Jaejoong. He stroke his own cock, putting some lube again. The first attempt to get in, failed. He thought two cocks won’t fit in Jaejoong’s tiny hole. Their cocks are too big for him. But with enough patience, after a few attempts of sliding in, Yunho finally managed to get his cock inside Jaejoong again.

 

Jaejoong moaned, two cocks filling him in felt incredibly great. It was something akin to torturing with pleasure, he thought to himself. If that makes sense. His grip on Uknow's shoulders tighten when he took the initiative to move his hips up and down. Jaejoong thought he was about to break, feeling that the two of them are stretching him to his limits.

 

Two hard shafts slamming inside him, hitting his sweet spot dead on. Jaejoong cried out in extreme pleasure he is feeling. Yunho held him in his waist and started rocking his hips back and forth. He started thrusting slowly, just like before, and then his speed got fast making Jaejoong catch his breath.

 

Jaejoong stroke his throbbing cock, feeling his climax getting nearer. “I’m going to come.”

 

Yunho saw him stroking himself and find it very sexy. But he had a better idea. He removed his hands away from his cock replacing it with his own hand started jerking him off.

 

“Let me do this.”

 

“Cum for us Jaejoong.” Uknow whispered in his ear, his grip on Jaejoong waist tightened – feeling his climax getting nearer as well. “Just cum.”

 

Jaejoong’s toes curl, his body trembled, his hole clenched around their cocks as he came hard on Yunho’s stomach. He felt dizzy at his amazing release, his chest heaving and eyes rolling on the back of his head.

 

“Shit.”

 

“So close—” grunted Yunho, increasing his pace even faster, burying himself all the way. He pulled out and went on Jaejoong’s side, jerking himself off in front of Jaejoong’s face.

 

“Yunho I want it all over me!” Jaejoong shouted in panted breath, voice full of anticipation. ”Cover me with it!”

 

And so Yunho did, he came all over Jaejoong’s face - hard. Not too soon after he came, Jaejoong felt Uknow’s hot seed spill inside him. Uknow’s cum dripping out from his hole.

 

Uknow pulled out and rolled over the bed-like-couch, his arms stretched on his side, chest heaving and body slick with sweat.

 

“That was… wonderful.” Jaejoong rolled over Uknow’s side, snuggling closer at him, burying his face on the man’s bare chest.

 

“You two were great. I almost didn’t want it to end.” answered the man, lifting Jaejoong’s leg on his hips. “”

 

Yunho lay beside Jaejoong, pressing his body against Jaejoong’s back as he hugged him from behind, his now soft cock poking his ass. “I can’t wait for tomorrow. I want to do this again tomorrow.”

 

“Let’s do this again when we wake up.” Uknow commented, his hand gently caressing Jaejoong’s thighs. “Morning fucking sex.”

 

Jaejoong giggled in embarrassment. “Tomorrow?”

 

“Yes, tomorrow. You don’t want it?” Yunho asked, lifting his head to kiss him on his neck.

 

“Hell yes. Of course I want to.” Jaejoong answered, smiling up at the both of them. Thoughts of the twins slamming their cocks inside him again excites him. He’s going to feel pure –

 

His thought were suddenly interrupted by opening of the door.

 

“What the?” Changmin shouted, his other hand covering his eyes. “Out of all rooms, why does it have to be my room?”

 

“Get out Changmin.”

 

“Three horny bastards.”

 

“Are you envious?” Jaejoong asked in a teasing tone. “You can do it with Yoochun and Junsu.”

 

Changmin shook his head at his friend’s question. “Clean your mess tomorrow when you wake up.”

 

“Sorry. We’ll still do it tomorrow.”

 

Changmin shouted as a response and slammed the door down. Poor him.

 

Finally the three of them felt their eyes closed. Exhaustion invaded their body and mind, eventually ending their sexy time. Waiting for the sun to rise for another enjoyable experience.

 

**END**

☆☆★☆★

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: the smut part is going to be on the next chapter! *u* i just can't believe i wrote this o_o hope you guys liked it! how is it so far? comments are very much loved ♥


End file.
